EUROVISION 2017: KYIV
This is just a page where anyone can make their rankings on the 2017 Eurovision songs. As it was last year, this'll likely just be me and occasionally Nina. Delilah My Rankings 1) Azerbaijan "Skeletons" by Diana Hajiyeva – 10/10 2) France "Requiem" by Alma – 10/10 3) Serbia "In Too Deep" by Tijana Bogićević – 10/10 4) Bulgaria "Beautiful Mess" by Kristian Kostov – 10/10 5) Denmark "Where I Am" by Anja Nissen – 9/10 6) Belgium "City Lights" by Blanche – 8/10 7) Belarus "Historyja majho žyccia" by NAVI – 8/10 8) Latvia "Line" by Triana Park – 8/10 9) Poland "Flashlight" by Kasia Moś – 8/10 10) Macedonia "Dance Alone" by Jana Burčeska – 7/10 11) Iceland "Paper" by Svala – 7/10 12) Hungary "Origo" by Joci Pápai – 7/10 13) Sweden "I Can't Go On" by Robin Bengtsson – 7/10 14) Finland "Blackbird" by Norma John – 7/10 15) Italy "Occidentali's Karma" by Francesco Gabbani – 6/10 16) Lithuania "Rain of Revolution" by Fusedmarc – 6/10 17) Switzerland "Apollo" by Timebelle – 6/10 18) Netherlands "Lights and Shadows" by O'G3NE – 6/10 19) Spain "Do It for Your Lover" by Manel Navarro – 6/10 20) Ukraine "Time" by O.Torvald – 6/10 21) Portugal "Amar pelos dois" by Salvador Sobral – 6/10 22) United Kingdom "Never Give Up on You" by Lucie Jones – 6/10 23) Malta "Breathlessly" by Claudia Faniello – 6/10 24) Armenia "Fly with Me" by Artsvik – 5/10 25) Cyprus "Gravity" by Hovig – 5/10 26) Russia "Flame Is Burning" by Yulia Samoilova – 5/10 27) Austria "Running on Air" by Nathan Trent – 5/10 28) Australia "Don't Come Easy" by Isaiah Firebrace – 5/10 29) Georgia "Keep the Faith" by Tamara Gachechiladze – 5/10 30) Montenegro "Space" by Slavko Kalezić – 5/10 31) Moldova "Hey, Mamma!" by SunStroke Project – 5/10 32) Czech Republic "My Turn" by Martina Bárta – 4/10 33) San Marino "Spirit of the Night" by Valentina Monetta & Jimmie Wilson – 4/10 34) Albania "World" by Lindita – 4/10 35) Ireland "Dying to Try" by Brendan Murray – 4/10 36) Germany "Perfect Life" by Levina – 4/10 37) Romania "Yodel It!" by Ilinca & Alex Florea – 1/10 38) Greece "This Is Love" by Demy – 1/10 39) Croatia "My Friend" by Jacques Houdek – 1/10 40) Israel "I Feel Alive" by IMRI – 1/10 41) Estonia "Verona" by Koit Toome & Laura – 1/10 42) Slovenia "On My Way" by Omar Naber – 1/10 43) Norway "Grab the Moment" by JOWST feat. Aleksander Walmann – 1/10 Nina My Rankings 1) Denmark "Where I Am" by Anja Nissen – 12/10 2) Poland "Flashlight" by Kasia Moś – 11/10 3) Italy "Occidentali's Karma" by Francesco Gabbani – 10/10 4) Estonia "Verona" by Koit Toome & Laura – 10/10 5) Latvia "Line" by Triana Park – 10/10 6) France "Requiem" by Alma – 10/10 7) Azerbaijan "Skeletons" by Diana Hajiyeva – 10/10 8) Belgium "City Lights" by Blanche – 9/10 9) Hungary "Origo" by Joci Pápai – 9/10 10) Switzerland "Apollo" by Timebelle – 9/10 11) Belarus "Historyja majho žyccia" by NAVI – 9/10 12) Cyprus "Gravity" by Hovig – 8/10 13) Albania "World" by Lindita Halimi – 8/10 14) Netherlands "Lights and Shadows" by O'G3NE – 8/10 15) Romania "Yodel It!" by Ilinca & Alex Florea – 8/10 16) Armenia "Fly with Me" by Artsvik – 8/10 17) Serbia "In Too Deep" by Tijana Bogićević – 8/10 18) Malta "Breathlessly" by Claudia Faniello – 8/10 19) Australia "Don't Come Easy" by Isaiah Firebrace – 8/10 20) Slovenia "On My Way" by Omar Naber – 7/10 21) San Marino "Spirit of the Night" by Valentina Monetta & Jimmie Wilson – 7/10 22) Macedonia "Dance Alone" by Jana Burčeska – 7/10 23) Finland "Blackbird" by Norma John – 7/10 24) Georgia "Keep the Faith" by Tamara Gachechiladze – 7/10 25) Portugal "Amar pelos dois" by Salvador Sobral – 7/10 26) Bulgaria "Beautiful Mess" by Kristian Kostov – 7/10 27) Iceland "Paper" by Svala – 7/10 28) Czech Republic "My Turn" by Martina Bárta – 7/10 29) Norway "Grab the Moment" by JOWST feat. Aleksander Walmann – 7/10 30) Austria "Running on Air" by Nathan Trent – 6/10 31) Ukraine "Time" by O.Torvald – 6/10 32) Moldova "Hey, Mamma!" by SunStroke Project – 6/10 33) Croatia "My Friend" by Jacques Houdek – 6/10 34) Greece "This Is Love" by Demy – 6/10 35) Russia "Flame Is Burning" by Yulia Samoilova – 5/10 36) United Kingdom "Never Give Up on You" by Lucie Jones – 5/10 37) Sweden "I Can't Go On" by Robin Bengtsson – 5/10 38) Israel "I Feel Alive" by IMRI – 4/10 39) Spain "Do It for Your Lover" by Manel Navarro – 3/10 40) Montenegro "Space" by Slavko Kalezić – 2/10 41) Ireland "Dying to Try" by Brendan Murray – 2/10 42) Germany "Perfect Life" by Levina – 1/10 43) Lithuania "Rain of Revolution" by Fusedmarc – 1/10 Tyler My Rankings 1) United Kingdom "Never Give Up on You" by Lucie Jones – 9/10 2) Georgia "Keep the Faith" by Tamara Gachechiladze – 5/10 3) Albania "Botë" by Lindita Halimi – 4/10 4) Belarus "Historyja majho žyccia" by NAVI – 4/10 Category:Eurovision